Yoshiki punishes Ayumi
by Otx5311
Summary: This starts out as kind of a fluff, and then randomly with no explanation. i don't know it's just makes no sense but i wanted to do it.


"Like hell I'll just let you go!" Is what Ayumi shinozaki heard as she trembled up in fear in front of her friend. Trying to appear tough and confident she cried, "Let Me! You don't control me.!" Yoshiki grabbed her and said,"i will if I have to." Ayumi yelled "get of me, I hate you!" Trying to break his grip but he was much stronger than she was and there was no way she could break his hold. yoshiki grabbed hold tighter of Ayumi and dragged her into his bedroom , Ayumi grunted , "Hrmm" Yoshiki then threw her onto the bed and jumped on top of her Ayumi yelled, "Let me go!" Yoshiki calmly but firmly stated "I won't let you go off and die." Yoshiki pinned her arms near the board of the bed. He held her hands tightly with one hand and with the other pulled the sheets from the bed and tied her hands to the bed post in an incredibly tight and intricate knot. she was now restrained to the bed. Ayumi yelled, "Kishinuma when I get out You'll be in so much trouble!" Yoshiki softly said, "I don't care i'm not going to loose you." Ayumi looked puzzled with the saddened glance on Yoshiki's face, she saw a tear roll down his face as she questioned, "Kishnuma?" But he soon brandished a piece of cloth and blocked her sight entirely. Ayumi trying to test her bonds struggled as hard as she could, "Hmmmph, GRRR!" But nothing gave way she was tied up tightly stuck, and the only way she would get out is if Yoshiki let her go. Ayumi thought to herself, "I have to find a way to get out of here and go back to heavenly host and save my friends." She would find it difficult to do anything being unable to move or see. Ayumi was trying to come up with a plan but she felt a shift on the bed, she assumed yoshiki had sat down on it. she then felt a gentle stroking on her cheek. Ayumi in confusion asked, "Kishinuma?" Yoshiki replied gently, "I know you may hate me right now but please try to know that I will do what ever i have to to protect you, I know this is horrible but if I have to do it I will." Ayumi tried to think of a way out she got an idea, an old one but it might work. "She talked in a voice of fake hurt and said "Kishinuma, I'm thirsty." Yoshiki said "I'll be right back." He soon walked back into the room with the cup of tea, he held it up to her lips, and she started to slowly sip the drink once she felt it next to her. After it was finished she waited about 45 minutes to spring her plan into action. "Kishinuma" she said in a soft voice, Yoshiki responded "Hmm" Ayumi said "I have to go pee." Yoshiki was sure she was trying to trick him to get away. Though while Yoshiki was no fool, he was also not cruel. What happened next really put a wrench in Ayumi's plans.

Ayumi was in the bathroom liked she asked for, as she expected Yoshiki wouldn't be watching her but he did something to make sure she couldn't escape. She ended up with the blindfold off, but her hands tied in front of her but with ropes this time, and with another piece of rope to act as a leash, it was tied to the towel rack and then to her neck, it would be long enough for her to get to the toilet, but there was no way she could escape through the window. Once yoshiki walked out of the bathroom, she tried to figure out a way to free herself from the leash. She tried to loosen the knot from her neck, she pulled at the front but it didn't work, it wouldn't come loose it was tied so tight it wouldn't even turn. Yoshiki had also cleverly tied the knot inside the noose, so she couldn't untie it with her hands tied together, she would need both hands free to get to it and that wasn't happening. Ayumi then tried something else, she walked over to the towel rack and tried to fiddle with the knot on it, but Yoshiki had thought of everything the knot was so intricate and confusing that, even if she had both hands free, there's no way she could untie it in time before Yoshiki got suspicious. Ayumi then examined the rope itself, and noticed it didn't look too strong. So she did something really stupid, she backed up as far as she could, and then she charged fast as she could straight ahead hoping to break the rope. This did not go according to plan as once she reached the end, the rope pulled her back and she landed straight on her head, and she started to loudly whimper, "Oww!" Yoshiki then opened the door and saw Ayumi and quickly rushed to help Ayumi.

Ayumi was then back on the bed, with her hands tied with the sheets, and her eyes blindfolded. She had an ice pack on her head, and some band aids on her neck, and Yoshiki was rubbing ointment on the places it hurt. Yoshiki started rubbing it and asked, "Are you mad shinozaki?" Ayumi just turned her head to the side and pouted, Yoshiki said, "You're mad aren't you?" Ayumi said "I'm not mad, I'm just hmmm." Yoshiki then petted her head. Yoshiki got up to get her some tea, this time it was cold to cool her down more. The tea calmed her do down a bit. Yoshiki then said, "Shinozaki, I'm sorry." Ayumi raising her head in confusion muttered, "Hmm?" yoshiki said "I'm sorry for everything, I never thanked you for standing up for me that day, I couldn't protect you through that horrible place, i promised my self I would protect you, but you went through so much. I'm sorry I can't protect you now." Ayumi dripped tears from her face, she then said "No kishinuma I'm sorry?" Yoshiki asked "For what?" Ayumi said, "I'm sorry for never being nice to you no matter how friendly you were, I'm sorry I treated you so badly when you were just trying to protect me, and I'm sorry for putting you through all of this again." Yoshiki said "Shinozaki you don't have to be sorry." Ayumi said, "No Kishinuma, I'm so sorry, I've been a bad girl." Yoshiki started to blush, Ayumi continued, "I've been a very naughty girl." Yoshiki said "You have been." Ayumi said "I'm such a bad girl I think I need to be punished." Yoshiki crawled on top of the bed and asked, "And how badly do I need to punish you?" Ayumi seductively smiled and said "As much as you think i deserve to get punished." Yoshiki then tightened Ayumi's restraints, so much that it began to cut off her circulation. Ayumi Whimpered "hmmm." Yoshiki then started to pull down her skirt, and then slowly removed the rest of her uniform, he actually ripped off her top sweater. Now just in her Bra and panties, ayumi shivered and started to slide and sliver seductively, the blindfold heightened her other senses and made her really feel the cold. Yoshiki then put her hand on Ayumi's face and asked, "Are you ready for what I'm going to do next, my cute little prisoner." Ayumi nodded, Yoshiki then deep and passionately kissed her, Ayumi returned the kiss, they spent over half a minute trying to pleasure and excite each other. For Ayumi the blindfold made the kiss so much more sensual. Yoshiki then lifted up Ayumi's legs, made a firm palm and then spanked her repeatedly, Ayumi moaned "OHHH." Yoshiki then pulled out an ice cube from the tea glass, and put it on her stomach. Ayumi cried "More More." Yoshiki said "Say my name." Ayumi said "More, Kishinuma please punish me more." Yoshiki then put another ice cube this time in between her cleavage, Ayumi cried "Ohhh, yess! Yoshiki pulled out one final ice cube on put it down her panties. Everything about that turned Ayumi on, The fact that there was a cold foreign object near her sensitive spot, the fact that her hands were restrained tightly so she couldn't do anything about it, and the blindfold which made the melting ice cube seem colder. Then Yoshiki pulled down her panties entirely, and Ayumi jumped with excitement and said "Kishinuma, please penetrate me!" Yoshiki then pulled hiss pants and underwear off, Yoshiki then put his member into Ayumi's snatch. After minutes of thrusting, Ayumi's cherry popped, and she screamed "Ahhh!" The plowing she was tightly constraining her wrists against the sheets that were restraining her, her wrists were turning purple and they were really hurting. Ayumi was about to climax, she said "Kishinuma I'm gonna." Before she could finish, Yoshiki put a finger up to her lip and said, "Not until I say so." He continued to plow her for almost three minutes. Now Ayumi wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer. The fact that she couldn't see anything during this somewhat painful but overall pleasurable experience, made everything worse and better at the same time, and during the most intense feeling all she could see was the white cloth. Ayumi once again said "Kisinuma, please i can't hold it in any more." Yoshiki responded "just a little bit more and then I'll let you." Ayumi was gripping her hands tightly and rubbing against her bonds trying to hold it in. Then yoshiki decided he was ready to release, Yoshiki said "Ok Ayumi you can let go now." Ayumi wasted no time releasing, and then Yoshiki released shortly there after. During what was perhaps the most pleasurable moment of her life she tied up tightly and couldn't see a thing but some how to her that made it more enjoyable. Ayumi was panting trying to regain her breath. Yoshiki said "did I punish you enough for you to learn your lesson?" Ayumi let out a gasp with a "Yes!" Yoshiki then kissed her again before stating "Good" He then collapsed on the bed right next to her. Ayumi then let out a tear and said "Thank you Yoshiki."


End file.
